Twists and Turns
by luffychopper
Summary: Misaki still refuses to admit that he likes Usagi. But what if Usagi's childhood friend came out of nowhere and decided to live with them? Will Misaki admit defeat? or will he keep it all bottled up inside? read to find out more! UsagiMisaki.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Do I own Junjou? Nah. I totally don't.**

**Twists and turns**

**Prologue**

*Beep Beep* Usagi picked up his cellphone that rang twice. "Hello, Hiroki?" He said dully after having been awoken from his deep sleep "What do you want?"

"Uh, Akihiko, hic hic." a sob it is.

"Are you crying? What happened?" he said, now fully awakened after hearing Hiroki's gentle yet heart piercing sob. "What happened? Tell me."

"I got chased out of the house and now I don't have any place to stay for the night," he said like a frustrated baby. "Can I go there to your place for now?"

"Okay, where are you now?" he got up from bed, wore his pants, shirt and coat. "I'll go there."

"Oh don't bother, I'm already here in front of your house, just let me in." Hiroki said coolly.

After being chased out, Usagi was the only person Hiroki thought that would gladly offer him a place to stay. So he got there beforehand even before calling Usagi (and getting his approval) because he's confident that Usagi will let him in no matter what.

"Okay, wait for me." Usagi chuckled. He went downstairs and saw Misaki in the kitchen, sipping coffee.

"Oh, Usagi-san why are you still awake?" Misaki asked, puzzled to see Usagi up in that time of the night.

"Well, someone's here." Usagi said as he stepped down and fumbled through his coat for a stick of cigarette.

"What? Who? " Misaki asked, dumbfounded by what Usagi said but he was already at the door, pressing the security code, failing to hear Misaki's question. Misaki followed him curiously wondering what Usagi is thinking and planning, leaving his coffee in sheer coldness at the kitchen table.

As Usagi opened the white wood door, Hiroki was there sobbing and all red-faced because of all that crying and the chilly weather. Hiroki lifted up his head while rubbing his itchy nose, shocked to see Usagi with another boy. At the same time, Misaki's jaws dropped.

"Come on in Hiroki." Usagi said as he reached out for Hiroki's luggage and his obviously freezing hands.

"Who's he Usagi-san?" asked Misaki whose question was ignored earlier, but not this time.

"He's Hiroki," Usagi said nonchalantly as they made their way back to the living room "He's going to live with us from now on."

Hiroki removed his damp coat and his ragged shoes "Sorry to trouble you."

"Eeeeeeeehh?" Misaki dumbfoundingly cried.

**End of prologue.**

**AN:** no flames please. I get easily disheartened and discouraged especially after reading flames or I-don't-like-your-fic reviews. But I will happily accept reviews from you guys (but not flames). It'll help me write better and faster. I hope you'll really review to this fic. It'll really help me a lot. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own junjou romantica or the book after the corned beef and cabbage.**

**Twists and turns**

**Chapter 1**

**Unwanted Guest**

"Geez, he's always like that," Misaki complained while cutting hotdog to octopus wieners, "Always refusing to explain things and always acting rashly. Anyway who is that?"

"Oh, good morning." Hiroki said timidly.

"Good morning." Misaki greeted with a smile "How was your sleep?"

"It was great. Sorry for troubling you." Hiroki rubbed his still sleepy, puffy eyes. "Oh, I haven't introduced myself to you properly last night, I'm Kamijou Hiroki."

"I'm Takahashi Misaki. Nice to meet you even though it's late."

Hiroki smiled and headed to the living room, he yawned lazily as he sat down on the red sofa and rummaged through the stack of books beside it. Misaki was observing him closely.

"Good morning." Usagi said smiling as he stepped down the staircase; he was in an unusually good mood.

"Good morning Akihiko." Hiroki said as he scanned the book entitled 'After the corned beef and cabbage'

_Akihiko? Who's he? Why do they call each other with first names? _Misaki unconsciously furrowed his eyebrows after having this thought. _Well what do I care anyway?_

"Misaki can I have a cup of coffee?" Usagi asked after letting out a small cloud of smoke from his cigarette.

Misaki poured coffee in the mug for warm beverages and handed it to Usagi in an irritated manner, his brows still furrowed.

Usagi's eyes widened a bit, seeing Misaki's reaction. He's wondering what happened but he decided to ignore it for now thinking that it may be just a whim of his imagination. He took a sip at his coffee and headed towards the sofa, he sat beside Hiroki which added fume to Misaki's small unnoticed rage.

Usagi and Hiroki were discussing something very seriously which Misaki cannot hear and he was distracted by the sound of sizzling pan in front of him; this pissed him off even more than he already was. He finished cooking and went to the table to do some setting up; he fixed the table angrily yet unconsciously, chopsticks clanging together and bowls banging together in perfect unison with the chopsticks.

"Time to eat!" Misaki shouted, a little loud than he normally does, this caught Usagi and Hiroki off guard which made them stop talking, whatever it is they're talking about. He walked towards the stairs, walking briskly as he made his way to the room. Eyebrows furrowed, fists clenched as if he's ready to punch someone, this made Usagi and Hiroki even more puzzled, why was Misaki acting that way?

"I can smell the scent of jealousy." Hiroki teased "Sorry, I might've ruined his day."

Usagi ignored him and went upstairs, towards Misaki's room, letting himself in without even knocking and closed it.

"Hey what're you doing here?" Misaki asked, letting his guard up, knowing Usagi, he's probably going to do naughty things.

"What're you talking about? This is my house I can go here whenever I want to."

"Well you can't just barge into other's rooms without knocking. Do you think you can do whatever you want?"

"I do." Usagi said smugly which made Misaki huff out a sigh. "Why are you acting like that?"

"What're you talking about?"

"Since this morning, you've been acting strange. Do you have an upset stomach?"

Misaki remained quiet, he can't say it. He just rummaged through his bag, making himself look busy, pretending to be searching for a pen.

"Answer me." Usagi said. He walked towards Misaki and placed his arms around him tightly. "Are you jealous of Hiroki?"

"Baka! Like I would be!" Misaki protested angrily, his face was saying contradiction, he blushed like a tomato.

"I know you are." Usagi said confidently and pecked him on the cheek "It's about time that you become honest about your feelings."

Misaki stayed quiet and squirmed at Usagi's tight hug, trying to let himself free. But Usagi refuses to cooperate; instead, he hugged him tighter until both of their bodies squeezed with each other's warmth. "Usagi, I can't breathe."

Usagi loosened his hug for a bit but was still too tight for Misaki to escape "Tell me, what's wrong?"

"Uh, uh," Misaki hesitated, he wondered if he should really tell Usagi, he might think that Misaki's being selfish and all. "About Hiroki,"

"Oh is this about him?" Usagi said quickly, already guessing what the problem was "He's just my childhood friend. There's no need to be jealous."

"But why does he call you Akihiko and why do you call him Hiroki? Why do you call each other with first names? "

Usagi smiled after hearing this. Finally, Misaki was slowly opening up to him."That's because he's the first friend I've had since moved here in Japan and we've been friends since we were kids. You don't have to worry about a thing." Usagi reassured him, a smile still plastered on his face. He hugged Misaki tighter and noticed Misaki's ears went red, he chuckled.

"What are you laughing at?" Misaki squirmed even more trying to escape. Usagi pecked him on the lips; this put a halt at Misaki's vain effort to escape. "Usagi, sorry I'm being stupid."

"It's okay. You're just jealous." Usagi said with a chuckle and started kissing Misaki in the ear all the way down to the neck.

"Don't be stupid! I'm not jealou-" Usagi kissed him passionately on the lips "Wait uh—uhm Usagi, we still have to eat breakfast!" Misaki pushed Usagi with great force and finally got released from Usagi's warm clutches. "Let's go down, Kamijou-san in probably waiting."

They both headed downstairs and saw Hiroki watching TV "Ah, Kamijou-san, have you eaten already?" Misaki asked in a low, soft voice.

"Uh, not yet. I was waiting for you both.

"Then come on, let's eat" Misaki said shyly, probably because he knows that Hiroki noticed his unwelcoming attitude.

After eating, Usagi went out to buy a pack of cigarettes, leaving Misaki and Hiroki alone inside the house.

"Can I help you in washing the dishes?" Hiroki asked after seeing Misaki washing a stack of bowls and pans.

"Oh no, this is my everyday job, like a piece of cake to me."

"But it's the least that I can do."

"Oh no, Kamijou-san, I can do this, but thanks." Misaki said with a smile. He preferred to wash the dishes on his own seeing that it'll feel awkward having a guest wash the dishes and Misaki thought that Hiroki doesn't even know how to open a faucet. "Uh, Kamijou-san, sorry." He said while rinsing a soapy mug "Sorry about that unwarm attitude towards you. I hope you're not mad."

"Oh, that's okay." Hiroki said calmly. "I understand what you feel. Anyway there's nothing between me and Akihiko. We're just childhood friends, don't worry." He said showing no signs of irritation or whatever. "You don't have to be jealous."

"I'm not jealous or anything." Misaki Protested "Anyway, just feel at home."

"Yeah, I will." Hiroki said with a soft chuckle, noticing Misaki's shy and timid nature.

Usagi went back and gave Misaki a bag of groceries and went upstairs to work on his manuscript.

Meanwhile, Hiroki went down wearing outdoor clothes and his brown coat. "Oh by the way Misaki," he strike a conversation. "You can cut the –san off."

"Huh? Oh okay Kamijou." Misaki smiled and Hiroki went out carrying his black bag.

Just as Hiroki got out, the telephone rang.

"Hello, Usami residence." Misaki said.

"Ah, good morning, may I please speak with Kamijou Hiroki?"

"Oh, he's out right now, would you like to leave a message?"

"Oh, no, it's alright, thanks." Then the caller hung up.

"Oh, I forgot to ask his name."

**End of chapter 1**

**AN: **no flames please. But I will gladly accept your reviews so please do submit. This will help me. Thank you guys. If you have some suggestions please inform me. I'd gladly entertain you. Thanks and have a nice day.


End file.
